Shang's Adventure
by karen12
Summary: Shang's way of coping with Mulan's safety... or lack thereof...
1. mulan's 'death'

[Authors note] Hi everyone! Well, I wrote this like, a loooong time ago, and I have it on my fansite, but I think it will be more appreciated here. I hope you all enjoy, and please review! 

================================================

Chapter one.

It was a cold night. Li Shang could feel the rain pounding on his back. He spotted a stable closeby, and quickly rode to it on his white stallion. Dismounting his horse, he opened the stable doors and entered. 

"Glad you could make it." spoke a genial but sinister voice. 

"Show yourself." Shang said confidently. A massive figure emerged from the darkness into a patch of moonlight coming from a nearby window. He looked closer, and realized that it wasn't just one figure, but two. "Shan-Yu" he muttered under his breath as he slowly drew his sword. Shang's eyes grew wider as he recognized the second person. He said nothing. 

"Now, I suppose you'll try to stop me," came Shan-Yu's voice over the chattering rain. Shang retained his calm composure. He knew somehow that he had to stop Shan-Yu. He would continue to go after the emperor, letting nothing get in his way. Not Shang himself, or even Mulan, whose writhing figure was struggling to escape his grasp. "..which is why I decided to take an extra precaution." Shan-Yu told him as he also drew his sword. He layed the blade on Mulan's neck, unafraid to press harder and draw blood. "Drop your sword."

It took Shang awhile to do what he was told. He felt his face grow hot. There was no way he could get to Mulan. It was a hard decision for him to make-- between the emperor whom he was sworn to serve, and the woman whom he loved. A line of blood appeared on the neck of Mulan. She let out a cry. She was trying to be brave, but the pain was nearly unbearable. "DROP IT" came Shan-Yu's commanding voice again. Shang's sword clattered to the stone floor. The stable was momentarily lit by some sheet lightning. "Now I have you where I want you." Shan-Yu said softly as he jerked his sword into Mulan's neck. He held out her limp, lifeless body at arm's length, and simply let go. It collapsed into a heap on the cold stone floor. 

"No!!" yelled Shang. But his voice was carried away with the sound of Thunder.. or was it just sinister laughter? Shang rushed forward to Mulan, but realized it was already too late. She was dead. Shang quickly lifted his sword from the cold, hard floor, and turned to advance toward Shan-Yu. But he was gone. Tears flowed steadily down his face as he ran to the stable doors, his cape flowing gracefully with every movement. He couldn't bear the pain. He had to run.. Hard. When he stopped, he found himself in the outskirts of a forest, on a cliff over looking a breathtaking waterfall. He walked to the edge. He knew he wasn't going to kill himself-- he had to avenge Mulan's death. He heard that laughter again. He turned around quickly, but his vigor was gone.

"Stop me now" said the deep voice of Shan-Yu as he slowly advanced toward Shang. He pushed his face into Shang's. "Just try." Shan- Yu spoke slowly. He widened his eyes, and they gave off a blinding flash.

=================================================

Yay! Well, let me know if you like it, and if you do, I'll update it as soon as I can, yeah? Thanks for reading! 


	2. shang's awakening

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Mulan. Bummer. 

[Author's note] hehe, thanks for the review! Hehe. Anyway, here is the second part. Enjoy!  


Chapter two. 

***********************************************************

Shang's eyes jerked open. This was the same nightmare he'd had night after night, since his dinner with Mulan. Thunder sounded and lightning flashed outside his window. He lit his candle and sat on his bed, pondering what this dream was trying to tell him. He slept no more for the duration of the night. After what seemed like an eternity, the sun finally chased the moon out of the sky. He put on his robe and joined his mother for breakfast. 

Shang and his mother were very close. He and his father were close too, but it was his mother who raised him and taught him traditional values-- basically, everything that had nothing to do with the Chinese army.

"Mother?" he asked. 

"What is it, my son?" Li Mei replied.

"I keep having this recurring dream.. or nightmare.."

"Does it concern this.. Fa Mulan?" she asked. She had heard about Mulan, primarily from Shang, but had not yet met this legend. Shang felt a tingle in his stomach upon hearing her name.

"Well, yes.." he continued to tell her his dream. His mother seemed concerned.

"Sometimes it is said that dreams like these are given to us as signs of the future." She saw Shang's face grow pale. "Signs-- so that we can _change _the future. It is your fate to meet this evil man.. this.. Shan-Yu.. but the outcome of this meeting is determined by your actions."

"What am I to do?" He said this to both himself and his mother. 

"I would suggest paying Fa Mulan a visit… During the day." 

Shang spent the rest of the day analyzing the ways that he could free Mulan from Shan-Yu's grasp. Soon it was evening. Shang sat indian-style on his floor. He looked up to see his mother entering his room. 

"So, Shang.. what are you wearing tomorrow?"

"I- really-- don't know, mother," he said.

"Well, then, lets find you something, eh?" Shang smiled. He loved his mother dearly. She was always so warm and friendly, and.. well, 'laid back' -- as long as there wasn't company over, or something. "I always thought you looked handsome in this wonderful cape of yours." She told him as she pulled out his cape from his closet. 

"Then that is what I will wear," he said, smiling. He was standing now, watching his mother return the cape to his closet. "I love you, mother," he told her, embracing her in a warm hug. 

"I love you too, son. Good luck. I assume you'll be leaving at dawn, so be careful. I'll most likely not see you until the day after tomorrow?"

"That's correct. Good night."

"Good night, my son. Be careful." She said as she left Shang's room. She quickly payed the family shrine a visit, and then settled into bed.

=========================================================================

  
Eh? 


	3. the visit

Disclaimer: This part contains lyrics to Celine Dion's song "tell him." Also, I don't own Mulan. 

Chapter three.

*******************************************************

Shang knew that he would have to leave early, so he quickly got dressed (or undressed ;) ) for bed, and retired earlier than usual. He awoke with the sun, refreshed and relaxed. He then realized that he didn't have that nightmare again. He could hardly wait to see Mulan. Quickly he bathed, dressed (in his wonderful uniform which his mom recommended that he wear), and ate breakfast. Mulan was all he could think of as he saddled his horse and headed off, and Mulan was all he could think of on his entire journey. He developed a plan the previous evening on how he would save Mulan from Shan-Yu, and now all he had to do was tell Mulan. 

He finally reached the Fa house. Tying his stallion to a tree, he looked around for her whereabouts. He quieted his horse, and used his keen (and lovely, might I add) ears to try to single out Mulan's sweet voice. Wait.. he heard something. Was that… _singing??_ He smiled to himself. The thought of catching Mulan singing was perfect. He walked regularly towards what he knew to be her voice. Now he heard her clearly. All that separated them was a relatively tall bush. He listened to her sweet soprano voice ring through her garden. 

"I'm scared.. So afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak- if I tremble when I speak? Oooh what if there's another one he's thinking of? Maybe he's in love. I'd feel like a fool.. Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do.. Should I .. Tell him, tell him that the sun and moon rise in his eyes? Reach out to him. And whisper…" She stopped, conscious of another presence. "Hello? Is anyone- there?" She looked around her. Everything was still. Shang, of course, then realized that it was probably a bad idea to go listen to her. But he didn't make a noise, did he? 

"My, Mulan, you are becoming more of a young woman every day." Came her father's voice from the garden entrance. Shang saw this as his way out, and quickly seized the moment. He pretended to come in from the entrance a few minutes later. 

"* ahem *Hello?" Shang asked.

"Shang! Hello! Come in!" Mulan enthusiastically greeted him. He smiled at her, shaking off the flashback to his dreams, envisioning this lively creature as a lifeless body. 

"Fa Zhou," he said, confidently shaking hands with this military legend.

"Li Shang. I was wondering if you were ever going to pay us another visit. You know you are always welcome here. Where is your horse?" Fa Zhou asked.

"I tied him to a tree outside your walls." Shang answered. 

"Mulan, will you escort his stallion to the stable?" At the mention of the word "stable", Shang's heart jumped. He felt his adrenaline begin to pump. 

"May I accompany Mulan?" Shang asked demurely.

"As you wish." Fa Zhou complied with a smile. The two young adults turned and walked towards where Shang had tied his horse. 

"Are you alright, Shang? You look pale." Mulan asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's just that- I came .. I came because of a dream I had." He studied Mulan's countenance. She was serious and concerned. She said nothing. "Well, actually, a recurring nightmare.." Shang went on to tell her about his dream. Of course, he didn't tell her how he felt after she was killed, and he didn't say anything about being asked to drop his sword for her. Only about the stable, Shan-Yu, and her death. 


	4. confession

Disclaimer: I don't own it. 

[Author's note] hehe, you know, I'm glad you're faithfully reviewing this story even though you've already read it. Long live die hard Mulan fans!!!

Chapter four.

*****************************************************

They reached the stable. Once they retired Shang's horse, they each sat down on an opposing bale of hay. "Everything will be fine, Shang. Don't worry." Mulan comforted him after they had finished discussing Shang's plan and how they were going to carry it out. 

"I hope so, Mulan. I-- I'd uh, hate for… forsomethingbadtohappentoyou." Shang said uncomfortably. He wrinkled his forehead in anticipation of Mulan's reaction. Nothing. Mulan rose from her bale of hay. The lighting in the stable made it seem as if a halo were encircling her head. She moved toward him, and knelt down by his knee, putting both hands on his right leg. She looked up sweetly at Shang, who was **_REALLY_** uncomfortable by now. He leaned forward a little, his head inclined toward her as if she were about to tell him a secret. 

"Shang," she began softly, "Look at me." It was hard, but Shang finally brought himself to look her in the eye. Mulan smiled to herself. He really was nervous. She calmly lifted up her right hand to cradle the side of his face. "I trust you." She looked into his eyes. He wasn't that nervous anymore. He began to stand up, as did Mulan. He raised his left arm out to catch Mulan's right hand. She looked at him curiously when he caught it. Shang sighed deeply, turning his head slightly to the right. He looked down and around nervously, but finally met Mulan's questioning gaze with his own confident one. He gently took her left hand in his right. 

"Mulan, there's something I need to tell you," Shang told her, searching her face for some sort of a response. She halfway smiled. 

"Yes?" she asked, softly biting the inside of her lip. His nervousness returned. 

"I-- the um.. well," Shang took a deep breath. "I have never met a woman as.. brave- and spirited and sweet--and.. beautiful-- as you. Every time I see you, or even hear your name--it's like- I feel like.. I get this weird feeling in my stomach.. it's.."

"I make you sick?" Mulan asked, smiling. Her heart was racing. She knew she loved Shang. He was like her other half, somehow. He quickly began again.

"NO--no.. I mean, when you are around, or with me, I feel my heart light up. The idea of something happening to you is like.. looking on the face of death." He looked at Mulan. Tears were starting to form in the corners of her seemingly perfect eyes. "Mulan," he continued, letting go of her left hand and raising his right hand to run his fingers through her short (but growing) hair, "My mother and father always taught me to follow my heart," he had a glint of determination in his eyes now, "And.. Fa Mulan," Mulan's mouth opened slightly as she looked up at the handsome Captain, "You…" he -sort of- quietly * gulped *, " _ARE_ my heart," he told her softly. He looked into her eyes with such concern. He gently wiped away her tears of happiness. She let go of his left hand and hugged him around his waist, her head resting on his muscular chest, her face looking up at his.

"Thank you, Shang." Shang could barely hear her whisper.

"Now, come on. Let's get out of here. This place does **not** give me a pleasant feeling," he told her. Encasing her petite waist in his firm left arm, and holding her left hand in his right, they headed to the door of the barn. Mulan departed (reluctantly) from Shang, and opened the stable doors to exit. They walked side by side towards Mulan's house, smiling at the beautiful, cool day, and smiling at their good fortune of finding eachother.

===============================================================

*sigh* 


	5. permission?

Disclaimer: No. Not now, not ever.

Chapter five.

They entered Mulan's house. "Whew!" Granny Fa mumbled to Fa Li, "What a rush!" Fa Li smiled at her mother-in-law, who apparently still thought she was eighteen. The entire day was spent entertaining the Fa family's attractive young guest.

Mulan sat at her window, watching her father talk with Shang. They were standing, facing away from the house. Every now and then, Shang would turn his head in Fa Zhou's direction, and Mulan would watch his expressions with interest. He stood tall. His height of 6'1" made her father look short, even though he was about 5'10". He was really muscular.. but not the overpowering muscular that makes you sick. It was the athletic kind.. the kind where if you played a lot of sports, and did maybe a little exercise, this is what you'd get.

The two men began to walk towards the bridge. Mulan's eyes followed the taller figure. He moved with such coordination- his every step displaying an unthinking unity of movement. His broad shoulders harbored his red officer's cape, and his thick jet black hair was held up in the traditional ponytail with a matching piece of cloth. She loved that cape on him.

"He's hot stuff, ain't he?" came Granny Fa's voice. "Quite a catch."

"Just like the fish we are going to have for dinner." Fa Li's voice was heard at Mulan's doorway. "Come to the kitchen, Mulan. Your help is needed." Mulan gazed once more at the window.

"_Ooohh.. that cape _" she thought, and got up to make her way to the kitchen.

The two men sat down on a bench in the garden, and looked on towards the lake.

"…Your father's death must have been hard, Captain Li," Fa Zhou commented on their discussion.

"It was. But I've learned something." He and Fa Zhou stood, and strode towards the lake. "This.. will represent my father," Shang said, picking up a small stone. "And this lake will represent me." He glanced at Fa Zhou, who was watching him as if he were a great teacher, and Zhou the student. Shang tossed the rock into the river. "See, the rock disturbs the lake, as my father's death caused waves in my heart. But look.. the lake is calm once more." He turned to look at Fa Zhou.

"But the rock remains." Fa Zhou told him, prodding Shang for an extension to his analogy.

"I know. It is part of the lake now, as my father's death is now a part of me. " Fa Zhou looked approvingly at Shang.. Zhou was one who highly valued wisdom. He knew that Shang and Mulan were fond of eachother, and now he was sure of Shang's worth as a potential husband.

That evening, the group of five joined together at the table. It was a cold night, and the tea felt good on Shang's throat.

"Thank you for having me here. The fish is delicious, and the tea is formidable." Shang said to all the women. He really said this to break the silence and permit the women to speak, even though the food really was delicious.

"Thank you," Granny Fa spoke. "So, what brings you here?" Shang and Mulan had decided not to tell the family, because they didn't want to worry anyone.

"Well," Shang began. He looked at Mulan, who raised her eyebrows as if to say 'Why _are_ you here' . But her eyes showed her true thoughts. She saw the glint in Shang's eyes and knew he was going to say something unpredictable… something different from the story they had formulated in the stable. She shook her head, almost unnoticeably, seemingly saying 'Don't you dare'. He put down his chopsticks, and rubbed his hands on his well-toned quadriceps. "I came because I wanted to ask you," he was talking to Fa Zhou now, "..if perhaps I could see your daughter on a steady basis." He quickly looked at Mulan and raised his eyebrows to ask her permission..after the fact. The right corner of her mouth was slightly raised. She was okay with the idea. 'Good' Shang thought. 'How awful it'd be if she wasn't pleased.'

Fa Zhou looked at his wife, who smiled approvingly, but not eagerly , and then at Granny Fa, who was busy drooling over Shang. He cleared his throat loudly, which called her back to the real world. Shang let out a deep breath.

"Hm?" she asked. Mulan smiled, laughing silently at her grandmother, and then turned to smile very approvingly at her father.

"You have my permission." Fa Zhou answered genially, bowing his head once to Shang, who smiled widely at him and then at Mulan.

"Thank you" He said to Fa Zhou.

"Thank you, father." Mulan added. Now it was official. He and Mulan could now take walks alone together, and not be thought of badly (in lieu of tradition).

After dinner, Shang was invited to stay for the night. He declined, stating that he had to be elsewhere by the next morning. So he and Mulan walked to the stable under the pretense of her 'seeing him off'. They entered the stable. Mulan grabbed some blankets from the corner, where she hid them earlier that day. She made him a bed out of the soft straw and blankets, and then turned to talk to him. He stood up from his bale of hay.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just-Mulan-" he said, placing his hands on her arms, "Stay away from here tonight."

"I will." She said.

"Promise me, Mulan. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." She crossed her fingers.

"I promise."

"Okay." He turned his head slightly to the right, looked around slowly, and then into Mulan's eyes. It was a sort of habit of his when he spoke to Mulan. He knew she would come anyways. "Okay," he reiterated, more softly this time. "Goodnight, Fa Mulan."

"Goodnight, Li Shang." She said quietly. She quitted him. Shang watched her buoyant figure walk to the stable doors. She turned and looked at him for one last time, and left. Shang sat down on the bed Mulan so lovingly made for him. Tonight is the night, he thought as he heard the thunder roll and saw the lightning flash. Shan-Yu would come tonight. And he would be ready.


	6. dreams become reality

Disclaimer: Disney owns Mulan. And I'm not selling this story.

Chapter six.

*******************************************************

Mulan sat down on her bed. It was way past the time she was usually in bed, but she just couldn't sleep. She figured it was because Shang was so close by. "I wonder how he's doing" she thought to herself. Against her promise, Mulan gathered a fruit and some bread, and quickly left the house.

It was truly a cold night. Fa Mulan could feel the rain pounding on her back. She spotted the stable, quickly moved towards it, opened the stable doors, and entered.

"Glad you could make it." Spoke a genial but sinister voice. 

"Show yourself." Mulan said as confidently as she could, slowly putting down the food she had brought. Shang was right. Shan-Yu was here. His overbearing, massive figure emerged from the darkness into a patch of moonlight coming from a nearby window.

"Shan-Yu..but I thought-" 

"You thought you killed me, didn't you?" he asked, moving slowly towards her, like a wildcat observing its prey.

"Well.. yes." She answered.

"You are going to learn, my dear, that you cannot shake me so easily." He continued to steadily move towards her. Mulan heard a * swoosh *, and saw Shan-Yu's face jerk back. She quickly ran deeper into the stable to hide. Shan-Yu turned his head to where Mulan was formerly standing. Realizing she was gone, he began walking slowly, stealthily, deeper into the stable. "You are also going to learn that we Huns have a rather keenly developed sense of smell. You brought an orange and some bread into the stable," he said definitively, after inhaling the air.

Shan-Yu looked to his right at a white horse. He knew that this was not Mulan's horse- he remembered the black beast from that humiliating night-. Lifting his right eyebrow, our villian looked forward once more. The cut on his left cheek, deep as it was, didn't seem to bother him.

Mulan looked around frantically.. first for Shang, and then for a way out. She knew this barn like the back of her hand, yet all of a sudden, with all these thoughts racing through her mind, she blanked out. She used a silver horse-brush to reflect to her Shan-Yu's position. She saw him.. he was getting closer. There was a movement behind him- not much, but just a flash of something dark red. She noticed Shan-Yu's face was bleeding. "Nice job, Shang" she thought, smiling almost unnoticeably. She averted her eyes to Khan, whom she was sitting near. He was neighing like crazy. She quickly looked back into the silver brush- but Shan-Yu was gone. She slowly turned her head towards the center path of the stable. Her eyes widened. Shan-Yu's face was no more than one inch from her own. 

He swiftly grasped her neck in one of his large overbearing hands, and twisted her body up and against his own.

"Captain Shang" he said, almost singing.

"Here I am," Shang said nobly.

"Ah yes. You are a man of honor." Shan-Yu said as he turned to face Shang, who was behind him. The thunder rolled, and the barn doors burst open, flinging back and forth in the wind. "But I, am not." He said, drawing his dagger. Shang recognized this scene. He drew his own dagger, quickly thrust it at Shan-Yu, and ran towards him and Mulan as fast as he could. Mulan felt Shan-Yu's body cringe, yet he pulled her to him more forcefully than ever. She didn't see where Shang's dagger ended up, but she was positive it struck him. She looked down to bearly see the glint of metal swiftly nearing her neck. She began to feel pain.

Shang jumped at Shan-Yu, knocking his body away from Mulan. He wasn't sure if Mulan was okay, but first he had to be sure Shan-Yu was taken care of. He had been unusually easy to take down. Shang made a nice somersault out of hitting the ground, and looked at Shan-Yu. 

He did not stir. Shang moved a little closer, to see just where he had hit him with is dagger. Shang was the one who threw it, and even HE didn't know where it struck. Seeing that Shan-Yu was **not** moving, Shang crawled to his side. Lightning flashed just long enough for Shang to see where his dagger had stopped. 

"Hya!" Mulan's voice came from behind him. He turned to see a Hun standing over him, sword raised. He wasn't striking. He slowly keeled over, and hit the stone floor with a * slap *. In his place stood Mulan, who quickly joined Shang from across Shan-Yu's body. "Where did you hit him?" she asked Shang.

"Let's not talk about this." Shang said strangely, quietly, standing up from his kneeling position. He stared at the ground, and walked towards the stable entrance. Lightning flashed. Mulan was still looking at Shan-Yu's body, almost in disbelief that he was dead. Her eyes widened when they discovered the destination of Shang's dagger. He hit Shan-Yu squarely in the throat. A perfectly executed shot. She looked at Shang, who was leaning on a pillar, facing the clattering stable doors. 

Mulan walked slowly towards him, the pain in her neck getting worse. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Shang, I--" She fell unconscious. Shang quickly moved his arms under her toppling figure, and ran to the house.

===========================================================


	7. demons of fear

Chapter seven.

*************************************************

Shang stared at her pale frame lying on her bed. She was resting. The doctor said she was going to be okay, but Shang just didn't feel too reassured. He wanted to go home, away from the Fa household, but he had to wait until Mulan awoke- he had to tell her..

She stirred in her bed. Shang moved to the edge of his seat, watching her with such intent as if he were trying to awaken her with his will. She did not wake; rather, she turned on her side to face the wall. Shang shook his head slowly, placing his face in his hands. He finally pulled himself together, stood up, and informed her parents that he was going into the garden, and to notify him if Mulan awoke.

He strode around the lake, and finally stopped at a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree. He sat, but immediately stood back up, his inner turmoil preventing him from any kind of relaxation. All he could think of was the stable fight-and Mulan. Somehow he had to tell her what he had done- and then, he must never see her again. He stopped pacing dead in his tracks, staring forward as if he were in a trance.

He was back in the stable. Shan-Yu was slowly approaching Mulan. Shang, as planned, had his dagger drawn, and was ready to throw it at Shan-Yu. He knew he couldn't nail him this time.. there would have to be two shots. He was advancing closer on Mulan, and Shang couldn't stand it. He threw his dagger. Once the knife left his hand, he realized that his shot had not been sure. He bearly grazed Shan-Yu's face. This wasn't too far off the target, but it was not up to par with Shang's perception of how that throw should have been.

He slid around the side of the stable, and past Shan-Yu. Locating his dagger, which was lodged in the door post, Shang darted behind Shan-Yu and quickly pulled it out. He slowly edged closer to Shan-Yu, and then hid behind the wooden wall of one of the stalls. He made not a movement until he heard himself being summoned.

"Captain Shang" Shan-Yu seemed to sing.

"Here I am," Shang said nobly.

"Ah yes, you are a man with a sense of honor." The barn doors swung open, surprising Shang, but he did not move. He was remembering his dream. "But I, am not" Shang's mind was not clear, but he threw his dagger at Shan-Yu anyways. He charged Shan-Yu, who was swiftly moving his knife closer to Mulan's throat. He knew that he was going to die, and he wanted to take her with him. Shang pulled strength from his every fiber, and pounced on Shan-Yu with all his might.

Shang realized how easy it was to knock Shan-Yu down. Not nearly as hard as it had been at the Imperial Palace. He made sure Shan-Yu was not going to jump at him, and then crawled to his body, kneeling by his side. The lightning flashed just long enough for Shang to find the destination of his dagger. But that wasn't all he saw. A piece of cloth from the collar of Mulan's dress was pinned between the dagger and Shan-Yu's breathless neck. He looked up to see Mulan, bleeding from her neck.. just where the cloth had been torn-

"Hi." Shang jumped at the feel of Mulan's hand on his shoulder. Mulan looked at him, very concerned. She had never seen him get startled. "A-- are you okay, Shang?" Shang looked at her. She looked beautiful-She was wearing a pink dress, which brought out the hue of her lovely face, which was seemingly framed by her raven hair. He quickly looked away. How could he associate with her? He already hurt her once.. what if he did it again?

"Mulan--" he said, sitting down on the bench. He was still staring at the ground. "there is something very serious that I think you should know…"

============================================================


	8. leaving

[Author's Note] You guys are soo nice. I am kinda discouraged about um, continuing this story on here, but you are such faithful reviewers!  
Thank you Lynn and ElfCowgirl and Traum! I hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: No.

Chapter eight.

************************************************************

Mulan just looked at him. She had a bad feeling about this. Shang wasn't blushing, like the last time he told her he needed to tell her something. He looked sick- only, worse than he had looked when he told her of his nightmare.

"Mulan, I told you once that I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you.." he looked at her as she sat next to him, and then back at the ground. She put her arm around his shoulders to comfort him, but he shook it off. She looked at his profile.. tears were beginning to form in his strong, black, hawklike eyes. He leaned forward, his elbows propping himself up on his knees. His head remained bowed towards the ground.

"I thought that maybe I could protect you- but **_I _**ended up hurting you, instead of Shan-Yu."

"What? Shang, you don't know what you're talking about. You _saved_ me." Shang shook his head. A tear slid down his strong cheek. He wiped it away with his left hand.

"You don't understand." He sat up and looked at her. His eyes reflected so much pain. He brushed away the hair from Mulan's face with his right hand to reveal the patch of gauze on the left side of her neck. "**_I_** gave you this," he said, lightly touching her skin around the patch. 

"No, you didn't. I'm sure of it." Mulan assured him. He shook his head again.

"Come." He said strongly. He stood up, and began to walk to the stable. Mulan followed him. They entered the stable where Shan-Yu's body still lay. Shang stepped over the dead Hun nearby, and knelt near Shan-Yu's lifeless body. "Look." Shang pointed to the piece of cloth that had been torn from Mulan's collar the night before. It caught Mulan off guard, but she quickly began..

"That means nothing. Shang, please.. listen to me…"

"Mulan, don't you understand? It wasn't Shan-Yu, but **_I_** who pierced your throat. If I can do something like that to you, then I am not worthy of your trust. How can I be sure that something like this won't happen again? If I keep close to you, sooner or later, it may be me who is responsible for the death of Mulan." Mulan looked at him strangely, her eyebrows and forehead asking if this was truly happening. Shang turned and walked to his horse. All was quiet as he saddled him up. He led the horse outside, and then mounted him. 

"Shang- you didn't do it! Trust **_ME._** " Mulan addressed him, holding his horse's reigns just below its chin. Shang looked at her with such love and passion and sadness that even Mulan was overwhelmed by his gaze. She turned her head downward. "Listen-" she said, beginning to look up at Shang. He looked sadly away from Mulan, and shook the reigns once to relieve them from her hand. He turned his horse, and headed off at a walking pace towards his home, not heeding Mulan's pleas for him to stop and come back. 

'Not heeding' does not mean 'not listening to'. He heard every word, and stored them up as the precious last words spoken to him from the woman he loved, but could never see again. When he was nearly out of sight of the Fa house, he turned his horse to get one last glimpse. Mulan had long since stopped yelling at him. She must have realized it was useless. She was still standing there, looking after him, hoping upon hope that he would return. Tears welled up in his eyes, but none fell. He turned towards his home once more, and galloped away.

======================================================

[Author's note] Ah, angst. Don't you love it?


	9. family secrets

Disclaimer: After all this effort, you'd think I'd own it. But no. I don't.

[Author's Note] Aww, thanks you guys, for reviewing!!

**Lynn**- Hehe, ahh, so would I. The love us women have for Captain Shang.. *sigh*  
**jazy716**- don't worry, don't worry, I am a sucker for a happy ending. hehehehehe.. you're funny! 

Chapter nine.

********************************************************

Shang reached his home. He jumped off his horse and slowly led it to his stable. He couldn't believe what he had just done. It seemed as if he were in a dream. Now, instead of saving Mulan, it was he who hurt her. She was dead to him now. Maybe he shouldn't have visited her in the first place. He trudged inside the stable, brushed off his stallion, fed it, and then walked outside. It was twilight. He stepped inside the dimly lit house. 

"Mother?" he looked around for Li Mei.

"Shang" His mother came in from the kitchen. She approached him and embraced him warmly. She could tell something was wrong. "What troubles you?" She asked him with her quiet, prodding voice. Shang walked to his room and sat on his bed. His mother followed, and sat down on his left. He proceeded to tell her of his journey.

"I asked Fa Zhou if I could steadily visit Mulan. He consented."

"When do I meet her?" Li Mei asked with a weak smile. 

"There have been-- _complications_." Shang looked at his mother, so concerned and confused.. just as Mulan had been when he told her he had to leave her. He continued with his story, pausing only to prevent his voice from trembling.

"..and I turned from her house one last time."

"Shang, are you sure _you_ were the cause of her injury?"

"Not entirely.. but what else could it have been? Her cut was right where the cloth had been torn. And I didn't throw with a clear mind, as father taught me. I can't see Mulan get injured again because of me."

"You cannot always have a clear mind. Mulan would be dead if it weren't for you. Let me show you something. Something from long ago, which your father forbade me to speak of." Li Mei slowly got up from Shang's bed. "Wait here" She left his bedroom, and returned minutes later, wearing shorts and a shirt. They were old, from when Li Mei was younger. She stood before her son. 

"Mother?" Shang looked at his mother, surprised at what she was wearing. He had never seen a woman in shorts before. It was very surprising. His mother took no notice of his questioning words. She began to speak as if she were hypnotized. Her eyes became glazed over with the vivid memory of the past, which she had not spoken of for so long.

"Twenty years ago, on the day of your birth, I too, had 'complications'. When I was in labor with you, we discovered that you were different. You would not come out, because you were in an irreguar position. Your father and I knew that if you were not removed soon, both you and I would die. Your father made the hardest decision of his life. Not at all like his military decisions. He decided between baby and mother. It was a decision that could only be made in minutes, and there was no medic nearby. We had called for one, but he had not yet arrived. So your father kissed me for what we both thought was the last time, drew his sword, and gave me _this_." She lifted her shirt slightly to reveal a linear scar across her stomach. Shang quietly gasped in awe.

"But--Wh--" Shang was cut off by his mother. 

"We needed to get you out. And this was the only way." She said, motioning to her stomach. "He got you out. By now, I was unconscious because of pain and loss of blood. The medic arrived and closed me up. I remained in bed for weeks, and at one point I was very close to death. But the hope of seeing you grow up and the thought of being with your father made me strong, and I lived. It took your father a very long time to forgive himself for doing such a thing to me. He forgot the reason he did it in the first place. He didn't do it because he valued something higher than me.. He did it to save _you_.. and me. It took him nearly eleven years to finally realize he saved me instead of hurting and nearly killing me." Shang was silent. "I will leave you now. I am tired, and there is much housework to be done tomorrow." And with that, his mother kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

Shang began to think. He thought as he changed into his bedclothes, he thought as he ate a snack, he thought as he got ready for bed, and he was _still_ thinking when he returned to his room. Maybe it wasn't his fault after all. He could have hit Mulan, but if he didn't visit her at all, she would be dead. But he told her he couldn't see her again. He basically told her that she was dead to him. By the end of the hour, Shang had done what it took his father eleven years to accomplish. He forgave himself, and slept well that night.

========================================================

[Author's Note] my faithful readers! (did I guilt you into reviewing? No? Well, please do it anyway!!) 


	10. evidence

Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer up if I owned it? 

[Author's Note] Lynn, you are so cool! Thanks for being such an awesome reviewer. *Bows low to you in Mulan-fashion* 

Chapter ten.

*************************************************

After watching Shang leave, Mulan stood there for a few minutes longer. Did what she think just happened actually happen? Did Shang really leave for good? _"yep," _she thought. She wiped her tears away, and turned to go back to the house. It was about 3:00 in the morning, and she was tired. She cried silently as she got ready for bed. She couldn't sleep. The sunshine was beginning to filter through her drapes when Fa Li entered Mulan's room with some hot tea. Mulan took it gratefully. Her mother's tea always helped her get to sleep.

"How did you know I was awake?"

"I can hear your rustling and sobbing from miles away." Li smiled at her daughter. Her smile quickly faded. She looked at Mulan a little closer. It was still dark, but Mulan looked a little feverish. "Sleep now. Rest for the day. You need it." Fa Li felt Mulan's forehead. Hot and moist. Rest would be the cure. Rest and Li Shang. But Li Shang she could not provide.

The day went by quickly. With plenty of rest, Mulan quickly fought off the onsetting illness. By dinner, she was fine. The Fa family knelt around the table. Mulan, as usual, poured the tea.

"What happened to Captain Li?" Fa Zhou asked his daughter. Mulan told the story from beginning to end; from the true reason Shang came to their house to the reason he left.

"But I'm _sure_ he didn't cut me." 

"How are you sure?" Fa Zhou asked.

"I felt Shan-Yu's body cringe. Then I saw Shan-Yu's knife. And then I felt the pain. Shang hit Shan-Yu _before_ my neck was pierced."

"Perhaps we should go to the stable and see if we can find some evidence."

"Father?" Mulan asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"If it was Shan-Yu's dagger that pierced your throat, it ought to have some blood on it, wouldn't _you_ think?" Mulan smiled, and ran around the table to hug her father. 

"Lets go!" She stood, grabbing Fa Zhou's arm.

"Mulan-" He wasn't yet done with his meal.

"Pleeease, father?" Mulan tugged at his arm, not listening to his protests. He dropped his chopsticks, and was helped up by Mulan. She practically dragged him the whole way to the stable. The bodies of Shan-Yu and the hun had been removed earlier that day. All that remained was the dagger of Shang, and the dagger of Shan-Yu. Mulan grabbed a cloth from a nearby table propped up against the wall. She knelt down, picking up Shang's dagger. She slowly wiped it clean. Then she turned to her left and found Shan-Yu's dagger. She put Shang's dagger down, and picked up Shan-Yu's. She looked at it closely.

"Yesssss!!" She yelled, and dropped the dagger and cloth. She jumped up and hugged her father excitedly. "We have found what we hoped for!" Her father smiled.

"Very good. I expect, then, _you _will be paying _Captain Li _a visit this time."

"Oh, can I?" Mulan released her father and held him at arm's length, smiling.

"Tomorrow. Tonight, you must rest. You need it." Mulan looked excited, and then gave her father a funny look. This was the second time someone said this to her within a twenty-four hour period. She wondered how she looked. She shook off the thought, and jumped once out of excitement. 

"Okay, okay.. Let me get the knives and we will walk back together." Mulan quickly picked up the two daggers. They walked back to the house in silence. Once inside, Mulan ran to the linen closet and pulled out two clean cloths. She carefully wrapped in the first cloth Shang's dagger. In the second cloth she wrapped the dagger of Shan-Yu, careful not to wipe off the sticky, almost dry blood from the blade. She got everything set for the trip tomorrow, and then got ready for bed. Everything was going to be okay.

That night she rested well, and dreamt of beautiful things. It was the first of many contented nights to come.

=================================================

[Author's Note] Sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it!


	11. mulan's arrival

Disclaimer: no.

[Author's Note] Oh man, I'm really really really sorry, you guys. And you have been all good with reviewing. I'm so sorry. I just had my senior recital, and am dealing with grad school applications, and midterms, and ugh. Yeah. Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Sooo sorry.

Chapter eleven.

***************************************************************

Shang woke up. It was late morning, just before noon. He lay there, shocked that he slept in that late. The last time he remembered sleeping in was years ago. He jumped out of bed, quickly bathed, got dressed, and ate. He had to tend the yard today. The grass was getting overgrown, and the trees needed to be pruned. 

He quickly got to work, executing his job with ease. Mulan crossed his mind more than once that morning. In fact, that's what gave him the quickness he needed to do his chores. He would visit her tomorrow. Apologizing wouldn't be easy, but he was sure it would be worth it.

"Care for some water?" His mom held out a glass of water to Shang. 

"Thanks." He took the glass, and drank steadily until the water was gone. Li Mei watched her son. He turned out to be a fine young man. She knew by the lightness of his attitude that he realized it wasn't his fault for hurting Mulan. He was wearing work clothes, which were stained green on the knees and elbows from the vegetation. She still thought he looked better in his uniform. He handed her back the glass, smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. Li Mei remembered him as a child. She turned, moving back to the house, thinking of when Shang hit his first bull's eye, got his first toy, made his first friend.. and now she knew that she just witnessed him fall in love for the first time. He hadn't been exposed to girls much, but he knew tradition, and she was sure he would make a perfect husband. He was honest, trusting, fair, smart, strong, polite, and handsome. She wondered to herself what this Fa Mulan was like as she entered the house, and returned to doing her housework.

It was nearly five in the afternoon, and Shang hadn't taken a single break, save lunch. He finally got through with all his yard work and came inside, hot and dusty, but not at all tired. He quickly bathed again, this time changing into his uniform (Hey, it was comfortable). He just about stepped out of his room when he heard someone approaching the front of the house. He peeked around the corner to see who it was. This was something he had done ever since he was a little boy. His mother answered. He couldn't hear her, but he watched her invite the stranger in. 

He watched as he saw a young maiden of about sixteen enter the house. She had on a blue and red kimono, with a pink sash. Her figure moved sweetly into his living room. He ducked back into his room, breathing just a little heavier than before. Her short hair gave it away. It was Mulan.

Shang quietly crept down the hallway until he was within earshot of the two women.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Fa Mulan." Li Mei smiled. She seemed a good match for her son. "Shang should soon be out for dinner. He just finished tending the yard."Mulan smiled and nodded, processing Li Mei's information. She glanced up and around at her surroundings.

"I love your house. It's so beautifully decorated, and the colors here are so lively."

"Thank you." Li Mei accepted the compliment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, actually, I was hoping I could speak with Shang." 

"I hear you live a ways off.. you are welcome to stay for dinner, and we have an extra bedroom if you would like to stay the night."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Li." Mulan accepted the invitation.

"You are always welcome here. Anyone whom my son is familiar with is a worthy guest." Li Mei bowed her head. "He is the head of this house, now." She said solemnly.

"I am sorry." Mulan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. A tear slid down Li Mei's cheek. Mulan knelt forward to give the woman a hug. They embraced eachother for a short while. 

"So.." Shang's mother wiped away a tear. "Tell me about yourself, Mulan." 

Shang knew he had to come in sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner. He took this moment as his oppportunity. He walked slowly into the living room where his mother and Mulan sat. He nodded silently to both women, and then turned to his mother. 

"So.. what's for supper?" he asked, smiling, breaking the stiff silence.

"Why don't we find out?" answered his mother mysteriously, who then got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Let me show you to our dining room." Shang said to Mulan. He held out his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. Was this the same Shang who left her yesterday? He seemed better.. like the Shang she knew before. She smiled as he helped her up. Shang, still holding her hand, led her to the dining room. The sat down at the table. Soon, Shang's mother came in with their dinner. 

"Sweet and sour pork!" Shang smiled, jumping up from his kneeling position. He gave his mother a huge hug. This was his favorite meal ever since he was ten years old. He turned to Mulan, who raised her eyebrows in surprise. "It's my favorite dish" he shrugged at her. She shook her head once, smiling at him. Dinner was served.

"Shang," Mulan was never one for the 'don't speak until spoken to' tradition. "I came because--"

"Wait a minute. Before you say anything, I want to apologize for what I did to you. I left you and your family without saying goodbye. I was not polite, and did not display a gentleman-like attitude. I'm sorry." He bowed his head slightly to her, and did not look up until she spoke to him.

"It's alright." He looked at her. "Everything is okay." They all commenced eating dinner, and soon, all the rice, vegetables, and pork was gone. "Dinner was spectacular. Thank you very much." Mulan said to Li Mei.

"Thank you" she said, standing. She began to collect the dishes, and Mulan stood up to help her. "No need to help, my dear. You are our guest here. Perhaps Shang would like to show you around?" She looked at Shang, hoping he would pick up on her hint.

"Come on, Mulan," Shang said, wiping his face and hands, "Let's go for a walk." Mulan also wiped her face and hands, set the napkin on the table, and stood to join him. They walked outside into the cool night air.

===================================================

[Author's Note] Yay! Well, I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Really sorry!!! I hope you liked this chapter. 


	12. resolution at last

Disclaimer: I don't own it... but I just found a Mulan doll!! How cool is that?? She was in the Princess collection of the dolls. *sigh* so I just had to get it. I couldn't believe it. Anyway. I own the doll, but I don't own the characters.

[Author's note] Okay, I'm sooo sorry this has taken me so long. I totally intended it to go really fast. But I am finishing up college, and I have all these grad school applications out.. yeah. So, thank you Eowyn, for giving me a swift kick in the rear.  In all actuality, I got so taken up with the end-of-the-year stuff, that I thought I posted this alread.  *eep* sorry!!  Anyway, this is kinda short, but regardless, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!!

*****************************************************

Chapter twelve.

Shang looked at Mulan as they walked down through his backyard. Although the night was cold, he felt a sense of warmth flow over his body. They walked along in silence. The silence wasn't awkward- it was just.. natural. They had both come a long was from saving the emperor, and they had discovered that they had a lot in common. 

"So, have you met up with the matchmaker yet?" Shang asked her, without a trace of nervousness. It was just like asking a friend if she had seen the sunset the night before. He watched Mulan. She smirked.

"Don't remind me," she said, smiling. Now that she looked back on it, the experience was rather funny. She giggled to herself. 

"Why?" Shang laughed lightly. "What happened?" He smiled that killer smile of his.

"Uhm, heh, well, yeah, I met her- heh, but we didn't exactly hit it off." She looked at Shang. He was looking at her, interested in what she was going to say next. She went on to tell him the entire story.

"Heh, I can't believe you made her catch on fire!" he laughed, when she was done.

"I _know… _isn't that weird? I was soo surprised." They smiled at eachother, and kept strolling deeper into Shang's backyard. Neither of them said any more. Now the silence was awkward. 

"Let me show you something." Shang told her, changing his direction. Mulan quietly followed him. Shang pushed back a few branches from a bush, and bowed at Mulan, gesturing for her to pass him. She nodded, and did so. Once she got past the bush, she looked around. She was standing on soft grass which extended for quite a ways. In front of her was a small pond, but big enough to hold a certain majestic aura. Her mouth opened slightly, reflecting her awe at the beauty of such a sight. Shang came up next to her. He, too, examined the view. The full moon was clearly reflected off of the pond, and it was so bright that the surface of the water had just the slightest hue of blue. The trees across the pond swayed gently in the breeze. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Mulan shivering.

"Are you cold?" He asked, turning to face her.

"No, I'm fine." She replied. Shang gave her a discerning look.  He swiftly reached up and unfastened his cape. Moving closer to her, he flipped it around her tiny frame, and re-fastened the tie. "Thanks," she said, slightly grinning at him. He sighed, and looked around to his right, observing the peacefulness of the scenery, and then back at Mulan. He always did this when he wanted to say something important to her.

"Mulan- when I saw what happened to you, I couldn't stand the thought that _I_ could have done something like that to you."

"But Shang, that's why I came here. I wanted to tell you .. you didn't do it. And don't tell me you did, because I know you didn't, and I have proof."

"Proof?" He looked at her strangely.

"Yes. After you left, father and I went into the stable.. and we examined both yours and Shan-Yu's daggers. 

Shan-Yu's dagger had my blood on it."

Shang looked at her, wrinkling his forehead. He relaxed it, letting what she was telling him sink in. His eyes glistened, and without thinking, he pulled her close to him, his arms encasing her like a soft, warm blanket. He rested his head on hers. A small tear of relief slid down his face, and dropped onto her hair. Still holding her close, Shang kissed the top of her head. He felt wild tonight, like he couldn't hold himself back. Against all his will, he spoke.

"I love you, Mulan." He said. He listened to his words, as if someone else was saying them. They sounded nervous, unsure, and childish. He wondered if he did the right thing. He loosened his embrace on Mulan. She moved back to look up at him. He was so strong, and she felt safe with him. But as she looked at him now, he seemed weaker-- like a child, almost. She realized then that she was his vulnerability, his strength, his passion, and like he told her before, his heart.

"And I love you, Shang." She said. He watched her say this in what seemed like slow motion. By the light of the moon, he could see the slightest hint of pink in her cheeks, and dewdrops rested on her head, making it look as if her hair were adorned with diamonds. He drew her close again by the waist with his left hand, and raised her head gently with his right. He closed his eyes, and felt warmth as her lips touched his. His hand left her face, and wrapped neatly around her back. He felt her arms wrap gently around his neck, and then lost himself in the passion of the kiss. And for one perfect moment, Li Shang and Fa Mulan became one.

The End

==============================================

[Author's note] Thanks again for everything, you guys. I'm so glad to have such faithful reviewers, even though this has taken forever to get out! I'll see yas around!


End file.
